


The Dead and the Damned

by GrumpyDino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyDino/pseuds/GrumpyDino
Summary: This is definitely not what monsters had in mind when they came to the surface. It had only been a year, they’d barely even gotten rights when this had started happening.It was all over the news, humans were eating humans, monsters were eating humans, humans were eating monsters. Everyone was just going batshit crazy. One thing was for sure: no one was safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited for this story! I have it planned out pretty well, if it doesn't start planning itself. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
> I know the chapters are short (it might be the font I'm using, because I write them in Google Docs first) but they look a lot longer than I think they are.  
> Hmu on tumblr! I write various this for Undertale (and it's AU's): https://www.tumblr.com/blog/grumpy-dino

In the beginning, it was only a few weird news reports, maybe someone had taken bath salts again ? No one was sure. After that, everything seemed to go to shit too quickly for anyone to process it until much later. 

A virus ripped itself through the living, killing off monsters and humans only to reanimate them with a need for...whatever it is they ate. Blood ? Flesh ? Magic ? One thing was for sure, no one was safe.

When it first began, there were refugee camps set up in every state. Now, they were just pipe dreams.

You’d been with your group for awhile, not since the beginning, but for long enough that they were like family.

“Shit.” You hissed, hitting another walker in the head with your bat.

“Easy there, Harley Quinn.” Teased Joe as he hit the last walker in the head with his crowbar.

“You’re one to talk, asshole.” You cracked a small smile, nudging his side with your shoulder. Tanya cracked a smile and rolled her eyes playfully. The three of you stepped over the bodies and into a pharmacy. 

“Jack pot.” Joe grinned as he surveyed the area. The place (outside of the pharmacy) was overrun with walkers, so this place was pretty stocked.

“Take whatever you can get, vitamins, anything labeled -cillin or -cin,” You both sent her confused looks. “‘C-i-n.’If you find anything that looks like monster candy or something similar, grab that too.” Tanya clarified, stepping over a legless walker, stabbing it in the head with her machete when it went to grab her ankles. 

“Got it.” You said, stepping over the walker she’d just killed and into one of the many isles.

“Roger roger.” Joe said, going the opposite direction of you two.

You dug through the pill bottles, taking anything that looked like it would be useful.

A sickness, something like the flu, was spreading through your group. The three of you had volunteered to look for medicine to help cure it. Tanya had been a monster and human doctor, so she was an ideal person (monster?) to take to the pharmacy. You and Joe were just muscle.

Your small group had taken refuge at a strip mall, turning the many stores into rooms and using the leftover, non-perished foods until they ran out. Now, you were scavenging for anything you could find. Food, medicine, clothes, anything.

The way too familiar groaning and shuffling sound was heard as a walker rounded the corner and staggered towards you. With a deep breath, you swung your pack onto your shoulder and grabbed your bat with both hands. You held onto the metal object and swung as hard as you could, hitting the it in the head. The lifeless body topped onto a shelf, bringing down the shelf and medical bottles with him. 

“You okay ?!” Tanya asked from two isles over, having heard the commotion.

“All good!” You responded, setting your bag beside you and resuming the task of stuffing pill bottles in it.

Nearly an hour or so later, the three of you had the small subaru packed and were ready to go. Tanya sat in the back, sorting the bottles and seeing what the two of you collected. You took the passenger seat and Joe drove.

“So...We do good ?” Joe asked after ten minutes of silence.

“We did, we should have everything medical wise to start fighting this sickness.” Tanya informed, putting everything back into the bags. 

“I hope everyone’s alright…” Joe added softly, speeding up slightly at the sight of a few walkers. Even if it was just two or three, there could be a herd behind them and the car wouldn’t be able to get through that.

“You guys should get some rest, it’s quite a drive to where we’re meeting Matt and his crew. We’ll switch drivers when need be.” Sounds of confirmation left Tanya and yourself before the both of you got comfy and tried to rest as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at the end it's all squishing together, and I don't know why! It's bothering me so much! (҂⌣̀_⌣́) If you know how to fix it, lemme know! Because I tried everything. (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞  
> Anyway, this chapter is a little short, but I think they all are. My apologies, I'm trying to make them longer.(シ_ _)シ

This is definitely not what monsters had in mind when they came to the surface. It had only been a year, they’d barely even gotten rights when this had started happening. It was all over the news, humans were eating humans, monsters were eating humans, humans were eating monsters. Everyone was just going batshit crazy. 

Papyrus had forced Sans to go to the refugee camp with him when the royal guard/monster protectors needed to go to try and enforce peace. It didn’t work well. The camp didn’t last long, the walkers traveled in large groups. They easily took down the fences and began feasting upon everyone there. 

Sans and Papyrus got separated during the attack and now Sans had no fucking clue where he was. His magic’s low and fuck. It’s been a rough couple of weeks ? Days ? Months ? Fuck if anyone knew how to keep time anymore. 

“You alright ?” Questioned Beth, a teenager that saved his ass against a horde walkers (as she called them.)

“Peachy.” She scoffed at his sarcastic response and dug through her pack.

“Here, cranky.” The tan skinned teen held it out to him. Sans grumbled but took it. He threw the wrapper to the ground and devoured the bar in one bite.

“that the last one ?” Sans asked, looking at Beth. She gave a nod.

“Yeah, no we only got half a bottle a water and an apple.” 

“fuck.” Sans hissed and shook his skull.

“Yeah we gotta find a town or somethin’ soon.” Sans grunted his agreement.

“ain’t gonna tonight. we’ll hafta set up camp first. it’s gettin’ dark.” 

Sans still hated humans, but, he hated this one less. Maybe it was because she appealed to his baser, more ‘big brother’ instincts (she really was tiny, smaller than him, anyway.) He felt a need to take care of her and keep her alive.

‘Great,’ Sans mentally mused. ‘Paps isn’t here and now he’s projecting; shoving his feelings towards this human teenager. Fuck him.’

“Yo! Sans!” Beth whisper-yelled, turning around and flailing her arms in a ‘come forward/to me’ way. She’d veered off the main road and onto a dirt trail leading into the woods. That’s totally not shady.

“yeah, yeah. comin’.” He grumbled, coming over to sit onto the tarp that she’s already set out. It’s what they’d sleep on.

“So, where are we headed ?” Beth questioned, pulling the map out of Sans’ bag and looking at it. They were currently in Southern Pennsylvania, wherever the fuck that was. Sans wasn't very knowledgeable on states and countries seeing as they'd only been topside not even a year.

“don’t know.” The skeletonman shrugged, looking over the map as well.

“Well, here’s a mall-complex type thin’. People might’ve not completely raided that. It’s only a few miles, should be able to make there tomorrow if we get up early.” The human teen explained, pointing to the mall on the map as she spoke.

“sounds good ta’ me.” Sans shrugged again, sitting back and into a more slouched position. Beth did something similar, leaning back onto her hands and looking up at the multicolored sky. A comfortable silence settled over them as they got lost in their own thoughts. 

“What were they like?” Beth queried, looking towards her skeletal companion.

“what ?” Sans looked at her, confused.

“Your family. What were they like ?” 

“it was just my brother and me. he’s great.”

“Yeah ? It was my older sister, her boyfriend, Glenn, and I. They’re pretty great.” A beat of silence where Sasha thought Sans might talk more about...anything. He didn’t, so she continued.

“My sister, she’s such a badass. So is her boyfriend. He’s a bit of a dork, though.” Beth grinned, letting out a laugh.

“my brother’s really badass, too.” Red joined in with a slight chuckle.

“Oh yeah ?”

“yeah.” It was silent after that. Neither knew what to talk about, because, what even was there to talk about ? Beth flopped back onto the tarp and buried herself underneath a blanket. Sans got up to light a cigarette and smoke at least three. "Night Sans." Beth mumbled out when she felt him get up. "night kid." He shuffled away, lighter and cigarette pack in hand.


End file.
